


Alphas

by Batman_Batgirl_XXX (TottPaula)



Series: Batgirl and Batman's Sexy Scenes [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Batman, Arousal, Assertive Batgirl, Cuckolding, Desire, F/M, Fascination, Following The Boss's Orders, Jealousy, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Secret Identities, Sex Pollen, Sexual Content, Sexual Lessons, Smut, Strip Tease, Voyeurism, online porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Batman_Batgirl_XXX
Summary: Batman is staring right at her, she can't see his eyes behind his white lenses, but there's heat in his stare, the way his mouth is trying to maintain control.There's heat in his deliberate movements toward her.His authority commands her to obey, no matter what he asks of her."Take off your uniform, Batgirl. Now."She does, even though she knows that the Bat-boys are watching them both because the power excites her more than anything she'd ever done before.*****Batman shows Batgirl what she's been missing. He's got quite a lot to offer, and her past lovers could certainly take a few notes. Batman trains completely for every circumstance, and it's time to teach the others in his group how things are properly done.NIghtwing feels a sudden discomfort, and also a weird Deja Vu.She reminds him of his girlfriend... but that's impossible, isn't it?





	Alphas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I can't watch! (But I want to)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958273) by [Lilviscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious). 



Poison Ivy had just been hauled away by the police, but his allies remained at Batman's orders.

There was something that he needed to show them all, most particularly Batgirl.

He was in command here, and he needed to show his authority.

He wouldn't stand this any longer.

 

* * *

 

Batman is staring right at her, she can't see his eyes behind his white lenses, but she feels as though there's a fire in his stare, the way his mouth is trying to maintain control.

There's a certain ferocity in his deliberate movements toward her.

His powerful authority commands her to obey, no matter what he asks of her.

 

_**"Take off your uniform, Batgirl. Now."** _

 

That wasn't what she expected to hear, she thought she'd made a mistake out in the field, but after tangling with Ivy, this wasn't entirely unexpected. It was always in the air.

But she hadn't expected it from him, though it was often a bedtime reverie of hers.

She usually hates taking orders from anyone, she's independent, but when he looks at her like that she yields beneath his stare and then after taking a deep breath of what must be still remaining in the air, she deliberately begins to disrobe for him.

Might as well give him a decent show.

Might as well give them all a decent show.

She knows they're watching too, but from some distance away.

Especially as she's undressing right in front of them.

The jacket unzips, first one glove, then another glove flutters to the ground.

Very leisurely and sensuous.

The jacket leaves her shoulders, then slides down her arms, and using the sleeves she grinds it against her curved butt before it joins its friends on the ground.

A slight smirk from Batman, he approves with a grunt as he continues to stare directly at her.

Batgirl had always wondered if his armor hid an occasional erection.

She turns her back to him after her cape and boots are gone, she needs a hand to unzip the back.

He unzips her slowly, drinking in her light freckled skin, gathering the scent of her excitement and... strawberries?

It's her hair, nobody else here would use fruit-scented shampoo.

Hmm, he commits it to memory as he closes his eyes, she always smells so delightful.

He takes his member out of its armored covering, it's saluting her firmly as a good warrior should.

She smiles seeing what he's unveiled to her, knowing it will put all her past lovers to shame. And she was right about that armor.

He's so damn huge. 

Thick. 

Impressive.

But she's already so moist just from her little striptease dance.

She welcomes his magnitude, she loves an incentive.

Especially one from her mentor.

She wiggles her uniform down slowly, giving a little performance.

Her smooth shoulders are revealed first, then...

Her rounded breasts...

Her tight stomach...

Her curvaceous hips...

and finally...

Her neatly trimmed mound.

 

He drinks it all in, like a parched man in a desert.

She notices a thin sheen of sweat on his face, his need is strong.

 

A distance away Nightwing, Red Hood, Robin, and Red Robin are watching, observing, studying.

The older boys are trying to hide the spectacle from the younger ones.

They're also trying to hide the effects on their own flesh to no avail, each of them has lusted after her covertly.

She's strikingly beautiful, her perfect figure, her long thick hair, her soft complexion.

Nightwing notices similarities between Batgirl and his current girlfriend, making him stare even harder, but that can't be possible, he would know, wouldn't he?

Then again Barbara doesn't know of his dual identity.

Batman spreads her cape on the ground and motions for her to lie on it.

She's never fucked him before, and to do it in front of his team, his boys, is so titillating.

She spreads her legs open for him, for all of them really, because she sees the reflection of at least one pair of powerful binoculars in the corner of her eye, coming from the boys who think they're invisible to her beneath the vines, but they're not.

Not to her anyway, and unquestionably not to Batman.

This is how he demonstrates his power, commanding her, and she obeys.

They all obey him.

He admires her pink, wet vagina. It's as savory looking as the rest of her body.

He grins and lowers himself between her legs, rolling on a condom at the last moment, he's not a complete animal. Even under the influence, he's got quite enough children already.

 **"Don't move."** He warns her in a voice so powerful it rocks her to the core.

The boys in the distance assume that he means them as well, so they stay silent and observe. 

There must be some lesson in there somewhere, or he wouldn't make them watch, would he?

Batgirl hisses as he enters her, it hurts and she grimaces.

"Do you need me to wait?" he asked.

"N-no, I, I didn't expect to feel so stuffed. Just let me adjust a moment, it's a good pain, keep going," she responds.

He continues, monitoring her facial expressions closely, he's better at sensing emotions then speaking about them.

In the corner, Nightwing's hand shakily heads to his groin as a low moan escapes his lips. He needs to watch this, he can't help himself.

His fingers are stroking his shaft, fingering and squeezing the bulbous head in his fist.

She reminds him so much of Barbara... but that was impossible. Wasn't it?

Red Hood already is playing with one hand as the other covers Damien's eyes.

He'd always wanted to bang Batgirl himself, but she always put him off. But he kept trying, hoping one day he'd finally enter her fortress of solitude.

She was not only beautiful, but she never took any of his bullshit either, giving him back as good as he gave her, and he respected that.

She wasn't afraid of him as the others frequently were.

Damien, notwithstanding, is prying Hood's fingers covering his eyes apart, he's quite the voyeur.

He's always catching someone in a compromising position, and he watches them as long as he's able, that is if he isn't caught.

Damien knows all about sex, it was one of his many subjects whilst he was training in the League of Assassins.

It was assumed that he would be inducted by one of the many female warriors of his grandfather when he attained pubescence.

He didn't have to wait even that long.

He was regarded as a crowned prince, and the women were more than happy to initiate the precocious and well-hung youth.

Tim is feeling embarrassed, he's blushing furiously but can't bring himself look away from the scene before him.

He's always had a secret crush on Batgirl, and this is better than his nightly jacking-off to her photo.

He's found loads of Batgirl porn on the web, more than enough to satisfy him.

It isn't exactly her, but it was close enough to get off on.

 

Batman is pounding into her, making her breasts tremble.

He grabs her face hungrily latching onto her lips. 

Devouring her.

She sends her tongue deep into his mouth, exploring him as thoroughly as he's exploring her.

Holding onto his hips as he screws her, groping his butt... it's so nice and tight.

This isn't like the sleepy sex she's had with her boyfriend, enduring his slow somnolent rhythm as she wordlessly prayed for a decent release.

She often had to accomplish that on her own after he fell asleep.

She believed that was what it should feel like, only about as exciting as a shower massage, and nothing more.

His meaty member reaches down deep to her cervix, hammering her, reaching places no one had ever penetrated.

She felt her entire body tensing up, her vagina tightening and pulsating around his immense organ.

Animalistic sounds emanated from her lips, the sounds of feeling these new thrills surging through her body.

She wasn't a virgin, but this made her feel as though she was doing it for the first time.

 

This was overwhelming.

This was full of new sensations.

Her entire body was burning.

 

She found herself panting, begging for more of his rugged treatment.

She was now realizing that this was what was missing all along. 

Soon she found herself pushed over the edge and screaming out her satisfaction, not merely adding an indifferent 'thanks, sweetie.'

 

"Yes, oh yes! Please don't stop, Batman, please... I need this, I want this, I love this. Oh! It feels so good. Fuck me hard, Batman, teach me the road to pure pleasure!"

She continued to moan and whimper like a bitch in heat as her zenith hit.

And she loved that he made her feel so shameless.

She wanted more.

He continued pleasuring her body, squeezing her breasts and buttocks enough to hurt, but it was a welcome pain and it heightened her thrills.

She turned her head to see that the boys all had their eyes staring straight at them, and gave a sultry smile.

She enjoyed being watched, it was another new thrill that she didn't know she'd fancy, it felt powerful making them all watch her getting fucked well by their mentor. 

And boy, could he fuck well.

He flipped her over on to her stomach and re-entered her from the back.

She felt him at a new deeper depth.

She swore he could reach her kidneys with his cock.

Holy Fuck.

He reached around and rubbed her clit sending her over the edge again as she exploded while screaming lewd obscenities.

Had he even come yet? In her bliss, she had forgotten, but she could certainly take care of that little problem. Mmm!

She flipped him on his back and slid down his length, using her legs to move him in and out of her hungry snatch.

She tightened her walls and watched him peel apart, feeling the powerful expulsion of his spunk as his face pinched and then relaxed as his relief came.

She turned and smiled at Nightwing, she'd figured out Dick's secret a long time ago, but she never let on.

He came all over his uniform, leaving a wet mushy spot as his jaw dropped.

 

 

 


End file.
